


Beep, Beep (Yeah)

by NicoleAnell



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HG takes Myka for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep, Beep (Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamond/gifts).



Myka firmly supports HG's decision to drive, but just wonders if it has to be now in the car, and if it has to be this car, with its insurance-baiting speeds and Agent Bering's name on the registration.

"I've gotten quite good," HG promises. "I do need to practice, you know. Just yesterday I learned you can speed _up_ on the yellow lights, actually." Before Myka can interrupt, she continues, "Yes, I know, I know it's not what they're _meant_ for, but finally I realized that's what I've been doing differently from everyone else! It's what all the honking was about."

"See, this?" says Myka. "This is not encouraging. HG, we -- we of all people should be expected to follow the law. Or else, chaos. Probably chaos. Look, I have so much respect for how you're adjusting to this time, I can't even imagine-"

HG seizes on this. "I've impressed myself, you know. When I was a _teenager_ , transportation was all horses and carriages."

Myka snaps her fingers. "Pete said that!" she cheers, then tilts her head reminiscently. "Well, but he used the word 'buggy.' And he used the word 'horsies.'"

"He's a dear. Are you coming with me or not?" With that she slides into the front and leans temptingly toward the passenger door, and Myka can't help getting inside, and immediately buckling her seat belt.

Still putting in a last-ditch effort, Myka sighs. "You don't really have to get out on the roads before your license comes. I mean, God only knows how big the Warehouse is, you could probably take a spin in there somewhere." She adds quickly, "Somewhere open, away from the artifacts. But not so near other cars."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" HG responds with a slightly mad glint in her eye that seems strangely reassuring, and Myka feels a chill of butterflies in her stomach: fear but so much else. HG suddenly moves Myka's hair to plant a kiss on the back of her neck, saying something about time and how quickly it runs. She says, "You have to live a little, lover, while you can," and Myka hides a smile behind her hand as the engine starts.


End file.
